


Soul Eater x Reader Inserts

by xX_Shoto_Todoroki_Xx



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Anime, F/M, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_Shoto_Todoroki_Xx/pseuds/xX_Shoto_Todoroki_Xx
Summary: Soul Eater x Reader, Imagines, Head Canons, Preferences, and Drabbles.





	1. Black Star

It ended badly. There were more than you handle. They overpowered you. You were unconscious by the time Soul and Maka showed up. They got there before you were killed. They retreated and brought you to the DWMA

It had been a battle against some of Medusa’s lackeys. You and [Meisters Name] thought you could handle it. You both made the executive decision to go by yourselves.

Here you were. Unconscious in an infirmary bed. Black Star your boyfriend was there. His pride prevented him from crying. Instead channelled sadness into rage.

**“They thought they could get away with this?”**

He should have been there to protect you. He wasn’t. But he was gonna make them pay.


	2. Black Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Star + Christmas. [Drabble]

The DWMA decided to host a Christmas party. Your sister Maka decided to force you to come.

You didn’t wanna come for one reason. Or rather one person. Black Star.

He was annoying, rambunctious, and too hyper. At least that’s what you kept telling yourself. The truth was, you had strong feelings for him. He seemed flirty towards you. But you thought he was dating Tsubaki.

_“I don’t care about tradition, you try and get me to kiss you under the mistletoe and I will punch you”_

**“I’d like to see you try!** ”

“Is that a request?”

Throughout the night, you got bored. Black Star did not help. He kept annoying you.

Nag, nag, nag.

“Would you shut up!”

**“Make me.”**

Without thinking. You leaned in and kissed him. It’s like everything disappeared. Except Tsubaki in the background screaming about her ship?

Well, if they're not dating. Guess it’s okay to kiss right?


	3. Crona Gorgon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protective Crona. [Drabble.]

Ever since Crona came to the DWMA you too clicked. You became best friends and more. You taught Crona what love felt like. Real love.

You got beat up. Not quite beat up in a sense, but hurt. You had taken on more kishen than you could handle. It landed you in the hospital.

Crona held the hand connected to your unconscious body. Tears falling from his eyes, landing on your soft skin.

**“Don’t leave me. You can’t leave me.”**

The doctors didn’t know if you’d ever wake up. But Crona would stay with you until you did. He had hoped you would.

**“Just wake up. I’ll be here. I’ll always be here.”**


	4. Soul Eater Evans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul + Christmas [HC]

🔪 Usually, you spent Christmas with Soul.

🔪 You came from a family that didn’t celebrate Christmas. Due to religious reasons, however, you wanted to celebrate Christmas.

🔪 Soul didn’t celebrate Christmas, due to a shitty family.

🔪 So you guys did it together. In his and Maka's apartment.

🔪 You string lights on a tree together.

🔪 You put ornaments up together. With Maka's help of course.

🔪 He lifted you up on his shoulders so you could put the angel on top.

🔪 Smiling together as you did so.

🔪 You guys baked cookies together.

🔪 All types. Snickerdoodles, sugar cookies, cutouts.

🔪 After you were done. He smashed flour in your face.

🔪 “Oh, it’s ON.”

🔪 Running after him with flour you giggled.

🔪 You also got yelled at by Maka as you guys got flour every wear. But it was worth it.

🔪 Afterwards, you guys got cleaned up and watched TV.

🔪 You wore his big T-Shirt and sweat pants, seeing as yours were dirty with flour.

🔪 (His plan all along.)

🔪 You guys watched ‘The Christmas Story’ together.

🔪 You sitting in his lap.

🔪 Whilst he grinned like the Cheshire cat.

🔪 After your movie was over, Maka announces dinner is done.

🔪 You guys eat together and open presents afterwards.

🔪 Once again sitting on Soul’s lap, while you open the present.

🔪 But the present didn’t matter.

🔪 Just spending time with him was enough..

🔪 Or 'Cool’ as Soul would say.


End file.
